2,2'-Bis(diphenylphosphino)-1,1'-binaphthyl (BINAP) has become an important chiral ligand for catalytic asymmetric induction. Its wide application has been somewhat limited due to the scarce supply. The present invention relates to a simple and inexpensive process for the synthesis of BINAP which avoids the necessity of a multistep synthesis and minimizes the formation of secondary products.